


Summer Nights

by GatorGirl2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Meetings, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Lesbian Character, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Skinny Dipping, Stargazing, Storytelling, Summer Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Charlie head to their secret summer spot only to see that three strangers, Gabriel, Castiel, and Charlie, are already there. Sam and Gabriel take an immediate liking to one another and Charlie heads off to flirt with Anna. Dean is left to go make nice with Castiel. Turns out, Cas is drop dead gorgeous and Dean suddenly doesn't mind spending the day fishing and getting to know one another. After dinner, there is smores making, firefly watching, and ghost story telling. Dean and Cas stay behind after their friends leave so they can have some more fun and end the night with stargazing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Anna Milton, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, hope you guys are doing great. This fic was written for Winchester-Reload's Patreon art challenge prompt which was summer nights. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.  
> If you're a fan of gorgeous Destiel art, go check Jackie out on tumblr at winchester-reload. Seriously, you won't regret it, her work is phenomenal.  
> Shout out to my beta lonewolf34500! Go check her out on tumblr at the same name.  
> If you want, you can find me on tumblr at shadowywerewolfqueen!  
> The gorgeous artwork in this fic was done by my wonderful friend notwithd over on tumblr! Go give her some love!

“Sammy, Charlie, are you guys ready? I want to get a move on within the next fifteen minutes so grab any last minute things and get your butts to Baby,” Dean shouted as he walked through the house he shared with his brother and their best friend.

“Be down in a minute, grabbing an extra bottle of sunscreen,” Charlie hollered from her bedroom.

Dean rolled his eyes, the redhead might be feisty, but she was strict when it came to her skin care. She said one too many sunburns and the fear of skin cancer would do that to a person. Dean chuckled to himself, glad he didn’t have to worry about such things. He could stay out in the sun from dusk to dawn and would just turn a dark golden bronze.

Dean was caught in his thoughts and would have run into his moose of a brother if not for the last minute warning. “Dean, watch it!”

The older Winchester stopped just in time before his brother and his over-excited golden retriever came crashing down the stairs. “Woah, Bones, slow down boy before you make me trip!”

“Sam, I told you, you should have gotten that dog some obedience classes! Who’s leading who at the moment?” Dean smirked as he watched his brother nearly run into the kitchen table as he stumbled to keep up with his dog. “Also, make sure you put a towel down in Baby’s back seat before the slobber monster gets in!”

Sam flashed his brother a bitch face as he grabbed a towel and headed out the front door. At that moment, Charlie came bounding down the stairs with a bag on each shoulder. “I’m ready! Where’s Sam and Bones?”

Dean grinned and shook his head at his friend’s enthusiasm. He pointed towards the front door as he headed to the kitchen to grab the cooler he had packed earlier that day. When he had wheeled the cooler out and locked the door to the house, Sam, Charlie, and Bones were loaded up in the Impala. Once the cooler was packed in Baby’s trunk, Dean got in the Impala. He turned the car on and sighed happily as the engine roared to life and classic music blasted from the radio. He backed Baby out the driveway and headed off towards their secret summer spot.

Nearly a decade ago, Dean and Sam had discovered the secluded lake deep in the nearby forest when they were out exploring one day. Their dad had yelled at them about getting in trouble in the house and told them to go entertain themselves outside. Dean and Sam had lived on the edge of the forest and had spent many of their days playing in her mysterious depths. That day, they wandered deeper into the tall trees than they ever had before. Just as they were getting ready to turn around, Dean had tripped and fallen into a nearby bush. As he was getting to his feet, he saw the pristine lake just on the other side.

Since then, Dean and Sam would visit the lake every summer even though they were now both adults and in college. They had let Charlie in on the secret three years ago when she moved to town to go to college and they all became fast friends.

“Oooh, I’m so excited. I’ve been waiting for summer to hit just so we could go to our spot! It’s been ages since the three of us had the freedom to just hang out and do nothing,” Charlie squealed from the back seat.

She was right, of course. All three had been so busy with their schooling that they had barely even seen each other all semester. School had let out for the summer a week ago and this was the first day that they were leaving the house. All three of them had wanted to get caught up on the sleep they had missed out on during the semester.

“I know Red. Can’t wait to get some fishing done and then cook ‘em up on a campfire tonight for dinner. Sam, you remembered to pack the corn and potatoes right?” Dean directed towards his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. “Of course, I did Dean. I didn’t feel like hearing you bitch at me if I forgot. I’m just ready to spend some quality time with Bones. I’ve been neglecting him all semester.”

Charlie reached out and scratched the dog on his ears earning her multiple slobbery kisses to her cheek. Both men laughed at the exuberant pup. Half an hour later they were rolling to a stop in a small gravel parking lot. The forest had multiple hiking trails and this one was the closest to their secret spot. They all fell out of the Impala and grabbed their supplies before heading down the trail.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean was holding the bushes to the side for Charlie and Sam to walk through before following behind them. He was so concerned with not getting snagged on a loose branch, he hadn’t realized the two had stopped until he ran into Sam’s back. “Dude, what gives?”

Neither one said anything and just pointed in front of them. Dean looked around his brother and his mouth fell open in shock. Three other people were lounging around the lake that only Dean, Sam, and Charlie were supposed to know about.

“What the fuck,” Dean shouted. Three heads turned to look at him.

Dean watched as one of the guys stood to his feet and started walking towards them. He was a short dude with long honey blonde hair and a lollipop in his mouth. He was wearing nothing but a pair of banana patterned swim trunks. He came to a stop a few feet away. “Well, hello there. And who might you people be?” He eyed each of them up and down, but Dean noticed his gaze lingered on Sam.

It seemed Sam had noticed the attention as well and stepped forward with his hand outstretched. “Hi, I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean and our friend Charlie.” Bones lurched forward and threw himself at the man. The guy laughed as the dog stood up, put his feet on his chest, and started licking his face. “The big goofball is Bones. Sorry about that. Bones, get down and leave the man alone.” Sam grabbed the dog by the collar and pulled him off the guy.

“It’s no problem, I love dogs and he’s a beautiful golden retriever. I’m Gabe, the dorky guy over there with black hair is my brother Castiel, and the redhead is our sister Anna. We had no idea anybody else knew about this place. We’ve been coming here for years and never ran into anybody,” Gabe explained as he pulled out another sucker and popped it in his mouth.

“Yeah, well, Sam and I have been coming here since we were kids. Hard to believe that in all that time we would never run into one another,” Dean spoke up, glaring at the short man.

Gabe didn’t seem bothered by Dean’s attitude and just shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know what to tell you Dean-o, the truth is the truth. Look, how about we all just hang out and enjoy a wonderful summer day. My family and I are good folk.”

“Sounds good to me,” Charlie piped up. Dean glared at his friend but like Gabe, she was unfazed by the look. “What, his sister is cute.” She looked back at Gabe. “Is she, like, available?”

A grin crossed Gabe’s face. “Absolutely, in fact.” He wriggled his eyebrows at Sam. “We are all available.”

“Awesome! Gabe, you want to play with Bones and me? He’s in desperate need of some attention now that school is out for the summer.” Sam looked at Gabe with an eager expression.

“Sure Samsqautch. Let’s go play fetch with the pupper,” Gabe said as he grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him off.

“Well, I’m gonna go make goo goo eyes at the hot sister. Dean, why don’t you go play nice with Castiel,” Charlie shouted as she bounded off towards Anna.

Dean huffed as he was left alone. He hefted his tackle box higher up on his shoulder before walking over to the lone man. As he approached, the other guy lifted his head from the book he was reading and tilted his head at Dean. Dean dropped his poles, bucket, and tackle box to the ground before turning to face the guy.

Dean started to tell the guy his name but lost his train of thought as he stared at the man. He was the most gorgeous specimen of a human being Dean had ever laid eyes on. Dean’s gaze travelled from the mess of ebony locks on his head to his sapphire blue eyes, to his chiseled jaw and thin lips, down the strong column of his throat, across the man’s toned chest and abs, all the way down his thick thighs, and finally ended at his feet which were bare where they rested against the grass.

“Hello, I’m Castiel. Who are you?” the man asked in a low rough voice that sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Um, I, um, my name is… uh, you’re gorgeous,” Dean stammered. His cheeks burned bright red and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him as those words escaped his mouth. He slapped his hand against his face and groaned at how he sounded like a crushing teenage girl.

The man’s lips curved into a small smile. “Thank you although I must suggest you look in a mirror because you have quite the Adonis look yourself.”

Dean spread his fingers so he could peak through them. The guy wasn’t taunting him; he was being serious. He dropped his hand to his side. “Uh thanks but you look way better than me.” He patted his stomach where he could feel it jiggle slightly against the palm of his hand. “One too many burgers and pies if you know what I mean. You look like you hit the gym every day and have an amazing physique.”

The man stood to his feet and dropped his book in the chair. “I enjoy going for a run in the morning, but I assure you the gym is not my thing. Sometimes, a little softness is appreciated, gives a person something to hold on to,” he said with a smirk.

Dean felt his blood rush south and could feel his cock chubbing in his jean shorts. He groaned inwardly and tried to talk his cock down. They had just met the guy, but the dude was sex on legs. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, yeah I guess. Although, my last boyfriend would disagree. He said I needed to start working out because I was getting fat.”

Cas frowned as he moved closer to Dean. “That man was an absolute assbutt. You are nothing of the sort. If you were my boyfriend, I would shower you with praise and buy you a burger and pie every night if that was what you wanted.”

Dean inhaled sharply as he got lost in twin pools of blue as the man continued to stalk toward him. Once again, Dean’s mouth spoke before his brain could process his thoughts. “Dude, marry me.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “I couldn’t possibly say yes. I don’t even know your name.” Dean blurted his name out which earned him another chuckle. “I like that name, short and simple. You look like a Dean. Even though I know your name now, I still can’t marry you. We haven’t even gone on a single date. We should have at least three before talking of marriage.”

Was this guy for real? “Dude, you’re joking right? Like, besides my name, you know absolutely nothing about me.”

Cas cocked his head. “People have been married knowing less than that. Maybe we could fix that problem of not knowing anything about one another.” He pointed to the poles lying on the ground. “I’m not much of a fisherman but maybe we could talk while you fish.” He glanced over his shoulder. “It seems like the rest of our group are already doing so.”

Dean finally looked away from Cas. He saw Sam and Gabe playing fetch with Bones and the two were standing far closer than deemed necessary. Charlie and Anna were lying on a picnic blanket pointing out shapes in the clouds. Dean could just make out their conjoined hands resting on Charlie’s stomach. He looked back at Cas. “I guess we have some catching up to do then.”

A big gummy smile broke out on Cas’ face. He watched as Dean got settled near the lake and put some bait on his hook before casting into the water. Cas took a seat next to Dean, and if their thighs brushed against one another, they didn’t say a word. The next few hours were spent with Dean fishing and Cas sitting next to him peacefully.

They discussed all topics of conversation as the hours passed. Dean told Cas about being in college and how he was going for an engineering degree. Cas was going for a genetics degree himself. They were surprised they had never run into each other, but Cas lived on the other side of town from Dean and the college campus was massive. They found out that they also had similar tastes in music, literature, and movies.

“Ok, Queen is an awesome band, but Led Zeppelin is just a smidge better dude. I mean Stairway to Heaven was a lyrical masterpiece,” Dean argued as he reeled in yet another fish.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, name a single person who hasn’t heard Bohemian Rhapsody. It is one of the most iconic songs ever. Even though it came out in the seventies, it still is one of the top downloaded songs today.”

Dean shook his head but let the argument drop. Their next discussion ended up being focused around the Marvel Universe. “Cas, are you telling me you actually agree with Thanos? He was mad!”

“I didn’t say he wasn’t and I’m not saying what he did was commendable, I’m just saying that the reasoning behind his actions can be justified. He was right when he said the planet is immensely overpopulated and that we are destroying it. I’m not saying committing mass genocide is the way to achieve the goal of thinning out the population, but I could understand why he wanted to do so. He had to watch his home planet destroy itself because they let the population get out of hand. He just didn’t want that happening again.” Cas looked at Dean, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah and next you’re going to say Star Lord wasn’t the whole reason that Endgame had to be made in the first place,” Dean grumbled as he baited his hook and cast out again.

“Oh no, if he hadn’t gotten pissed off, they would have definitely gotten the gauntlet off. Now, it is possible that Thanos would have got it back in the end but Quill didn’t make matters any easier with how he reacted.”

The two continued to talk into the late afternoon and were so engrossed with each other, they barely noticed the passing of time. They were forced out of their little bubble when they suddenly had a lapful of wriggling golden retriever.

“Bones get off me you crazy mutt! Sammy, get your dang dog,” Dean shouted.

Cas laughed at Dean’s pretend disgust. He had noticed how Dean’s hands scratched at the dog’s fur and gently stroked down his sides even as he complained. “C’mon Dean, he just wants some pats, don’t you Bones?” Cas leaned over and ran his hands through the shaggy golden fur.

Sam and Gabe came running up. “Sorry guys, he got ahead of us and wouldn’t listen when we called him. C’mere Bones. Quit bugging Dean even though he totally loves you.”

“Whatever bitch. Just get your dog,” Dean grumbled.

“Shut up, jerk. Everybody was wondering when we were going to start getting dinner ready. We’re all getting hungry,” Sam explained as he got Bones settled at his feet.

“We can go ahead and start getting stuff set up. I’ve got enough fish to feed an army. You want to help me start scaling them? Maybe Anna and Charlie can go collect firewood and get a bonfire going while Cas and Gabe get the corn and potatoes ready to be grilled.” Dean reeled his line in and set his pole on the ground before he stood to his feet. He held his hand out and helped Cas up as well. Nobody said anything when their hands stayed intertwined.

“Yeah, sounds good to me. Cas can go tell the girls what their job is. Samwich, can you show me where all the food is real quick,” Gabe asked as he stuck yet another lollipop in his mouth.

Everybody split off to do their designated tasks and within half an hour, there was a large fire going with the food grilling on the rack set over the fire. Everybody had grabbed a chair and was set up around the campfire so they could all talk and enjoy a beer while the food cooked.

“So, you’re telling us that you actually believed your brother and jumped from a tree because you thought you could fly?” Anna asked between fits of giggles.

Sam rolled his eyes but nodded. “Yeah, not my brightest moment. Dean had to take me to the hospital using his bike and I rode on the handlebars. Dad wasn’t happy when he got a call from the hospital saying I broke my arm.”

“And I got grounded for a month even though you were the one who jumped out the tree,” Dean interjected good naturedly.

“Yeah, because you dared me to. I would never have jumped out the stupid tree if it wasn’t for you,” Sam snapped back.

The brother’s banter caused the rest of the gang to erupt in laughter. A little while later, the food was pulled out of the fire and conversation ceased as everyone dug into their dinner. Moans and groans could be heard all around as flavor erupted across their taste buds.

After dinner had been eaten and all the garbage thrown into a bag to be disposed of later, they were all huddled around the campfire admiring the sunset. The sky was a mirage of colors as streaks of orange and crimson criss crossed in undefinable patterns. They watched as the sun slowly lowered and the sky went from burnt orange to being filled with indigos and violets. As the last rays of light disappeared, they were cast in a soft darkness.

“You know I’ve always loved the beauty of sunsets. Our mother used to tell us a story about them,” Cas said gently as he stared at the rising moon. “She said the sun and moon were lovers. Even though they were opposites, the sun was light and heat while the moon was dark and cold, they loved each other with a passion that was true and deep. They used to rule over the sky together, but the mortals grew jealous of the kind of love they had. The mortals knew they would never experience such an epic romance and they didn’t want anybody else to either. They found a witch who could cast a spell to separate the two lovers. They paid her handsomely and she cast the spell. The two lovers were ripped apart from each other, unable to touch or even exist in the sky at the same time.

The moon and the sun became depressed. They loathed being separated from their lover but then they heard what the humans had done. Their depression turned into anger and they tried to find a way to enact their revenge. They used the stars to communicate as their light could never be extinguished. The sun, the symbol for the day scorched the land and made it unbearable to be outside under his bright light. The mortals were forced inside their huts unless they wanted to be burned to a crisp. The moon, the symbol for the night, turned the land into a barren freezing desert. The humans spent the night in darkness, huddling for warmth.

The mortals realized they had made a grave mistake and went back to the witch. They begged her to reverse the spell, but she said it couldn’t be completely undone. They pleaded with her to do whatever she could. The witch modified the spell and in doing so created sunsets and sunrises. During this time, the moon and sun are reunited and their love is expressed in the arrays of colors we see.

After that, the sun and moon became less hostile, allowing the humans to venture outside again. The mortals always knew when the sun and moon were farthest apart. Noontime brought the highest temperatures and midnight brought the coldest. They learned to accept those extremes as penance for attempting to separate the two lovers.”

Cas fell silent with the conclusion of his tale. He looked at Dean and saw him smiling. “I’ve never heard that story but it’s beautiful and sad all at the same time.”

“I don’t know, I think it speaks of hope. It shows that any mistake can be fixed in some way if not entirely. It also shows that in the end, love always prevails.” Cas’ eyes sparkled as the flames were reflected off them.

“I think you’re right,” Dean replied as he got lost staring at the man.

“Anybody want smores?” Charlie asked with a grin.

Gabe started bouncing up and down on Sam’s lap excitedly. “I do! I do!”

His antics broke Cas and Dean from their intense staring contest. They flashed one another a small grin before turning their attention back to their friends. Cas gave Dean’s hand a tight squeeze and Dean didn’t hesitate to return it.

“Dude, you’ve had like a dozen lollipops today, haven’t you had enough sugar?” Dean asked as he watched Gabe stick another sucker in his mouth.

“Bite your tongue Dean-o, you can never have too much sugar. Now, let’s make some smores!” Gabe jumped out of Sam’s lap and hauled him from the chair so they could get the chocolate, graham crackers, marshmallows, and roasting sticks.

They passed all the supplies out, giving enough to each person to make three smores. While everybody was busy roasting their marshmallows, Cas looked at Dean with a frown. “I’ve never actually made a smore before.”

“What?” Dean asked in shock. “How have you never had a smore? They’re like a summer tradition!”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t eat a lot of sweets like Gabriel does. I’ve also spent the last three summers taking college classes, so not a lot of freetime.”

“But, what about when you were a kid? Didn’t you guys ever go camping?” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“We lived in the city Dean. I don’t think either of my parents have stepped foot in a park, let alone the great outdoors,” Cas deadpanned.

Dean shook his head in disbelief. “Ok, well we are going to amend this tragedy right this instant. Grab your stick and slide a marshmallow on it.” Dean grabbed his own stick and did what he instructed Cas to do. 

“Ugh! My fingers are sticky,” Cas complained.

“Lick them clean if it bothers you. Now, hold your marshmallow close to flame and rotate your stick until the marshmallow is golden all over,” Dean explained. 

He watched Cas, a small smile on his face. The other man stared at the marshmallow with intent, his tongue peeking ever so slightly between his lips. Cas rotated the stick continuously and watched in amazement as the marshmallow turned a light orange color.

“Alright, it’s nice and toasted Cas. Now, grab a graham cracker and stick a piece of chocolate on it. Ok, pull your marshmallow off the stick and put it on top of the chocolate. Put another piece of chocolate on top of the marshmallow and then add another graham cracker,” Dean described as he followed his own directions. He held up his perfectly crafted smore for Cas to see.

Cas held up his own smore which was messier than Dean’s, but no less appetizing. Dean nodded at him with a soft grin. Cas flashed a gummy smile at Dean before taking a bite of his dessert. He moaned as the combined taste of honey, chocolate, and marshmallow hit his taste buds. “These are delicious,” Cas said with his mouth full.

“I know, right?” Dean shoved the rest of his smore in his mouth, causing his cheeks to bulge out like a chipmunk’s. “I typically use cinnamon graham crackers instead of honey, but it’s all we had. These are still really good, though.”

Once Cas was finished with his first smore, he hurriedly grabbed another marshmallow and started toasting it. Dean laughed at his enthusiasm but quickly followed suit. As he roasted his second marshmallow, he looked at his friends around the campfire.

Charlie and Anna were on their picnic blanket and Charlie’s head rested on Anna’s shoulder while they nibbled on their smores. Gabe was once again sitting in Sam’s lap while Bones rested at their feet. Sam was on his second smore and Gabe was stuffing a fourth into his mouth. Dean looked back at Cas and they traded soft smiles.

Cas took the last bite of his smore and then pointed to the left of him. “Dean, look, fireflies!”

Everybody turned their heads in the direction Castiel pointed. There were lots of “Oooh’s and aww’s” as they watched the bugs fluttering about. Cas tugged at Dean’s hand, forcing him out of his chair. Dean let himself be led towards where the fireflies were. He watched as Cas got a look of childlike wonder in his eyes as he frolicked amongst the glowing insects.

They were soon joined by the rest of their friends. Charlie and Anna walked amongst the fireflies; their hands clasped tightly between them. Gabe was riding piggyback on Sam’s back as they watched Bones running around trying to snap the insects in between his jaws. Dean gazed at Cas with amusement as the man was standing in the middle of everyone with dozens of lightning bugs landing on him. He had them on his hair, peppered down his arms, and one had even settled on the tip of his nose. Dean, not wanting to forget this moment, pulled his phone out and snapped a quick picture of the other man.

****

After the fireflies had dissipated, everyone returned to the campfire. “Who’s up for a ghost story,” Gabe shouted excitedly.

There was a chorus of “yes,” as everyone settled back around the flickering flames.

Gabe rubbed his hands together in glee. “Alright, hold your loved ones tight and be prepared to be petrified!” He grabbed a flashlight and held it under his chin, trying to look more ominous in the flickering light but it just made him look ever goofier. Gabe’s voice got dark as he started telling his story.

“One night, a little girl’s parents decided to go out. They left the girl with the babysitter and headed out. Throughout the night, the little girl keeps hearing strange sounds. She figured it must be the dog or the babysitter’s creepy movie. Finally, the little girl is told to go to bed and readily agrees. Just as she’s about to fall asleep, she hears more strange noises, but this time they seem to be coming from underneath her bed.

She gets out the bed and checks underneath, but doesn’t see anything. When she crawls back into bed, she hears another noise, like the sound of dripping water. She pulls the curtains to the side to see if it’s raining, but the sky is clear. She curls back in her bed and continues to hear the dripping noise. As she turns over, her arm hangs off the edge of the bed.

Suddenly, something wet is licking her palm. She relaxes at the knowledge that the dog is underneath her bed, but she continues to hear the dripping noise. She crawls out of bed again and follows the sounds of the noise as it gets louder and louder. She walks into the living room and screams.

Hanging from a rope in the middle of the room is the babysitter, blood dripping from a gaping wound in her neck. There’s a note stuck to her arm that says, “It wasn’t the dog that licked your hand.”

Gabe looked around in satisfaction at the scared looks that every single person wore. He settled back in Sam’s lap. “Alright, who’s next?”

“I got one,” Dean spoke up.

“Let’s hear it Dean-o,” Gabe said as he unwrapped another sucker.

“Alright, so, Johnny was on the way home from his senior prom. As he was driving down the road, it started storming and Johnny was forced to slow down to make sure he didn’t get in an accident. As he was struggling to see through his windows, he caught sight of something out the corner of his eye. He came to a stop next to a girl who was walking in the rain.

She was dressed in a soaked white prom dress and he could tell she was shivering. He rolled the window down and asked if she wanted to get in. She didn’t say a word as she opened the door and slid inside. Johnny turned the heat way up, but the girl still continued to shiver. He took his jacket off and offered it to her.

She smiled, but said nothing as she wrapped the coat around her shoulders. Johnny was happy to notice that her shivering finally did stop. He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t say a word. A few minutes later, she indicated an old run-down house. He figured this was where she lived and parked outside of it. She climbed out and headed up the driveway. Johnny watched as she disappeared inside before realizing that he forgot to get his coat.

He walked up to the door and knocked. An old woman answered the door and asked what he needed. He told the woman that he had leant his jacket to the girl who lived here and just wanted to get it back. The woman got mad at him and told him to go away and quit taunting her. Johnny was confused and said he wanted his jacket back. The old woman suddenly burst into tears and told him that her daughter had died years ago. She had been coming home from prom and was killed in a car accident. She told Johnny her daughter was buried in the cemetery up the road. Johnny realized it was where he picked the girl up in the first place.

The next day, Johnny visited the cemetery just to see if the story he had been told was true. He wandered the tombstones for a while and was about to leave when something caught his eye. He walked over to a tombstone and sitting upon it was his jacket from the previous night. A bright orange rose, the same exact one that had been on the girl’s corsage, sat upon it.”

“While not as scary as mine, that was still pretty haunting,” Gabe said as he rubbed at his arms.

There was a murmur of agreement. “So, did the ghost leave him the rose as a thank you for finally getting her home since she didn’t make it home on her own prom night?” Cas asked.

Dean chuckled. “Not really the point, but I kind of like that idea.”

“Maybe she would finally be able to rest since she made it home,” Castiel replied thoughtfully.

“Ever the romantic little brother,” Anna said from where she was curled up next to Charlie.

Charlie stretched as a yawn escaped her. “Well, guys, I’ve had fun today, but I’m beat.”

“Yeah, me too. I think Bones is more tuckered out than any of us though. He’s been asleep for the past hour.” Sam scratched at the dog’s body with his foot.

Dean glanced at Cas. Their eyes locked and they both saw that neither was ready to call it a night. “Cas and I aren’t really ready to turn in for the night. It’s not even ten yet.”

“Dean, you were the one that drove us here,” Sam pointed out.

“I could take you home or you could hang out at my place for the night,” Gabe chipped in.

“Yeah, and since I don’t live with my brothers, if you wanted Charlie, you could come with me for the night,” Anna said as she stared at Charlie expectantly.

“See, there you go. Charlie is going home with Anna. Sam, you can go home with Gabe. Cas and I are gonna stay here and hang out some more.” Dean smiled at the prospect of being able to stay with Cas.

Charlie and Anna packed the picnic blanket up and grabbed the garbage bag before saying their goodbyes and walked out the little glade. Sam and Gabe cleaned up all the cooking utensils and packed their bags. Sam put Bones on his leash and the two men walked away holding hands after saying their goodbyes.

Once they were left alone, Dean turned to Cas. “So, what should we do now?”

A wicked smirk crossed the man’s face. “Have you ever been skinny dipping?”

“Cas, you kinky fucker! Last one to get their clothes off is a rotten egg,” Dean shouted as he lurched from his chair. He tried to run and shed his clothes at the same time, but nearly fell flat on his face as his pants got twisted around his feet. He watched in horror as Cas streaked ahead of him, his clothes laying in a pile in the grass. Dean finished shedding his own clothes and raced after Castiel, but it was futile. Cas splashed into the water almost a full twenty seconds ahead of Dean.

Dean swam up to Cas until they were inches apart. “Looks like you are a rotten egg Dean,” Cas said with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up,” Dean replied as he splashed water at the man. This led to a violent water fight between the two men and ended when they were both laughing too hard to even splash water at one another.

They swam until they were shivering and prune like. Dean was glad there were a few towels in his bag. Dean handed one to Cas, but he grabbed both of them and laid them on the grass. They were close enough to the campfire to feel its warmth, but not enough to be burned by it. Dean did his best to keep his eyes focused on Cas’ top half, but he was only about ninety-five percent successful.

Cas, of course, spotted one of the times when his gaze wandered lower. “See something you like?”

Dean blushed. “Uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been looking.”

“Why? I’ve been checking you out the moment you took your clothes off. You have a stunning body Dean and you have no need to be ashamed of it. I also might be cocky and enjoy when somebody admires my own body; I don’t mind you looking,” Cas said with a smirk.

“Again, I say, you’re a kinky fucker.” Dean reached out and rested his hands lightly on Cas’ hips.

“You have no idea,” Cas whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

Dean had never believed people when they said they could see fireworks when they kissed a person, but he was totally seeing fireworks as he and Cas kissed. Cas’ lips were thin but soft and supple. His tongue slipped out to slide against Dean’s own plump lips.

Dean whimpered as he opened his mouth. Cas took control of the kiss and Dean let himself be led along. Cas kissed like a madman, his tongue roving over every surface it could reach and occasionally his teeth would nip at Dean’s bottom lip. Dean felt like he was about to explode as Cas continued to plunder his mouth.

When they broke apart, both men were panting, and they could feel their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Forest green met ocean blue as their arousals spiked while their bodies rubbed against one another.

“Cas, holy shit! I’ve never felt this way with anybody,” Dean gasped.

“Neither have I Dean. Please, can I touch you? I want to see you cum for me Dean.” His voice sounded as wrecked as Dean felt.

“Yes, Cas, please, touch me, wanna cum for you.” Dean rutted against Cas, seeking out more friction.

Dean felt his legs give out as Cas’ rough palm wrapped around their cocks. He gripped Cas’ shoulders to keep from falling to the ground. Their cocks were leaking precum profusely and that helped make Cas’ hand a slick tunnel to fuck into. Dean thrust up into the tight warmth and saw stars behind his closed eyes.

All too soon, fire erupted in Dean’s lower body as the orgasm rushed through him. His cock spurted stripes of cum on Cas’ hand and dick. He managed to open his eyes as he felt Cas speed up his stroking. His hand became a blur and in seconds, Dean watched his mouth drop open as the orgasm crashed into him. Cas’ cum mixed with Dean’s as the two men leaned against each other, trying to catch their breaths.

Cas slowly lowered their quivering bodies onto the towels. He grabbed the edge of one and used it to wipe the cum off before flopping onto his back. He smiled when he felt Dean curl up next to him and use his chest as a pillow. Cas couldn’t help but run his fingers through Dean's hair, which was softer than he imagined.

“That was totally awesome,” Dean said with a dopey grin while he drew lazy patterns against Cas’ flesh.

“I must concur. I haven’t cum that quick in quite a while. You are something special, Dean. I would enjoy getting to see you more than just this night,” Cas peppered a few kisses across Dean’s blonde hair.

Dean’s lips curved up at the corners. “I’d like that, Cas, a lot.”

Dean leaned his head back so he could press a kiss to Cas’ lips. They continued to trade kisses until Cas pulled away and pointed at the sky. “See those four stars that form a sort of square. If you follow from the bottom left corner, there’s two more stars. See it?” Dean nodded and Cas proceeded to outline the Draco constellation for him. “Draco means dragon. There are multiple myths depicting how he came to be up there. In Greek mythology, his name was Ladon and was killed by Hercules as one of his twelve labors which is why the Hercules constellation is close by.”

For the next hour, Dean listened fondly as Cas pointed out different constellations and gave little facts about each one. He hadn’t felt this content in ages and couldn’t wait to have more lazy summer nights with the man by his side. Every so often, Cas would pause in his explanations and kiss Dean gently.

They stayed in the little clearing until the fire had burned to nothing, but embers and the cold of the night started seeping into their bones. They quickly got dressed and then scurried around to clean everything up. Dean grabbed his fishing poles and tackle box while Cas made sure to completely stomp out the embers. The two men grabbed their bags and headed to Dean’s car.

“She’s a beauty Dean. I can tell you take great care of her,” Cas said in awe as he ran his hand along Baby’s side and Dean packed everything in the trunk.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean replied as a yawn escaped him.

“Someone is sleepy. You know that the backseat looks big enough for two. It might be a little of a tight fit, but I don’t mind snuggling up next to you.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed him tenderly.

“I do have a blanket in the trunk, and I happen to know from experience that the back seat is definitely big enough for two,” Dean replied with a sleepy smile.

“Do you sleep with all your dates in the backseat of your car?” Cas looked at Dean with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

“Just the really pretty ones. Sam and I once slept in the backseat because we stayed late at school studying and we were too tired to drive home,” Dean admitted.

The two men crawled into the back seat and once again Dean snuggled up against Cas and used him as a pillow. Cas spread the blanket over them before wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulder. He pressed a few butterfly kisses to Dean’s hair. “Goodnight Dean, sleep tight.”

Dean smiled and snuggled closer. “Goodnight Cas. Sweet dreams.” Both men were sound asleep within seconds.


End file.
